La mort dans le cœur
by 88KidxMaka88
Summary: Une os venant de mon blog de One Piece que j'ais fait parce que j'était triste (et d'humeur tragique et sadique ). ZoroxNami triste. Préparer vos mouchoirs si vous êtes sensible. Ceci est un de mes tout début alors ne pas me tuer pour les fautes d'orthographe !


**Bonjour mes chère lecteurs ! Ceci est un os de One Piece tragique de ma conception j'espère qu'il vous plaira que j'ais transporter de mon blog One Pice . Je ne l'ais pas récrie mots pour mots excuser moi ^0^**

**Bonne lecteur et éviter de pleurer sur vos clavier :'/**

**ne pas s'énervé sur moi se texte et un de mes début dans l'écriture ne pas me tuer pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Please ! **

* * *

un garçon: c'est Kuina...elle est morte

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut après se cauchemar pour voir qu'il se trouvai sur le Sunne-go à côté de Nami qui arrosait ses mandariniers

"Tous le monde à table c'est l'heure de manger !" cria Sanji depuis la cuisine

"Tu vient ? " demanda Zoro à Nami après l'avoir embrasser

"Oui je vient dès que j'ais finie d'arroser mes mandariniers" répondu Nami en souriant

"D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop" conclut Zoro en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

_5 minutes plus tard_

" Zoro, ou est Nami ? " demanda Sanji un oeut inquiet en ne voyant pas Nami arriver

"Elle arrive, elle finie d'arroser ses mandariniers" répondit Zoro en buvant du saké

_10 minutes plus tard_

_HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Après se cri, tous les membre de l'équipage montèrent à l'étage pour voir nami suspendu par le cou , les pieds au dessus du sol

Cette main était bleue et parlmée. Luffy , Ussop , Sanji et Zoro savait à qui elle apprenait. Le nom de la personne devant eux se répétai en boucle dans leurs esprit

* Arlong* fut tous se qu'ils pensaient

Mais il ne fut pas 30 secondes pour que l'équipage au complet sautèrent sur Arlong pour sauver leur navigatrice maintenant inerte. L'homme poisson se trouvait maintenant à l'article de la mort mais n'était pas décidé à retirer sa main du coup de la jolie rousse

" Lâche Nami... Tout de suite !" cria notre épéiste au cheveux vert avant de courir à nouveau vers Arlong tel un démon en préparent son attaque la plus dévastatrice

_"technique à 9 lames démon **HASHURA** " et trancha Arlong qui avait lançais Nami de peure de se faire couper en rondelles_

La jolie navigatrice des mugiwaras c'était rattrapée sur pied sous le regard de Zoro qui, une fois l'avoir vue sur c'est pied reprit son combat...

_Mais..._

**_Il rata la chute de sa bien-aimé..._**

Tous l'équipage excepter Zoro ,se hantèrent de redescendent les escaliers en courent pour rattraper leur gentil navigatrice au talent incroyable

Zoro après avoir jeté le cadavre de Arlong dans l'océan il entrepris de descendre les escaliers calmement en s'attendant a des soupirs de soulagement pour l'état de la rousse

_Au contraire de ses attentes..._

_L'équipage pleurer en cercle..._

_A cause de la perte... _

_D'une vie..._

**_Simplement tombée dans..._**

**_ Les escaliers..._**

L'épéiste Roronoa Zoro était à nouveau détruit par la mort d'un être chère à son cœur

Zoro accouru et bouscula tout le monde pour voir sa chère et tendre au sol sans un signe de vie. La peau plus pâle que la mort, les yeux fermé, la bouche entrouverte pour un ultime cri de douleur qui ne viendra jamais.

"Nami... s'il te plait ... réveille-toi... Je...Je t'aime comme un fou... Au moins tu a réliser ton rêve et vue les notres se réalisaient...A bientôt... dans l'autre monde..."chuchota Zoro dans le creux du cou de son âme sœur en lachant toutes les larmes qu'il eu u jours retenu

Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres qu'il avait tan aimé maintenant devenues plaça le corp de la défunte dans l'infirmerie, pour pouvoir l'enterrer à la prochaine île

_Le destin voulu..._

_Que cette île soit..._

_Cocoyashi..._

_Quelque jours après l'arrivaient des mugiwaras un enterrement fut organisé en l'honneur dee la vie perdue... Il y eu pleures et cris de douleurs...Mais les plus douloureux fut se de Genzo, Nojiko, Zoro et Vivi_

_Zoro après ce triste événement demeura changé pour le reste de sa vie et attendis la mort pour rejoindre l'élu de son cœur _

* * *

Voila... Se os est finie quand pensée vous ? Toute remarque est accepté .

J'espère que sa vous a plus. Les avis son les bienvenues

Au revoir chère lecteur :'|


End file.
